Little Lotte's Heart Full of Love
by lesmisgal02
Summary: Marius and Eponine survive the barricade and move the nicer side of Paris. There, he meets the lovely Christine Daae. While Eponine is heartbroken over Marius again, she meets a very heartbroken Raoul. What will happen to these couples with a little help from The Phantom himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for giving this story a chance! The idea I hope will turn out good! This chapter is mainly about Marius and Eponine, but I promise Phantom of the Opera characters will show! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **

**"Stay close to me 'Ponine...stay close to me." Marius had told the fragile Eponine, whom he was holding close to his chest. It was The Final Battle on the barricade. Eponine and Marius had been inside since it started. The previous evening, Eponine had gotten shot, and was brought inside to recover. Marius, her closest companion, had been with her. That had made Eponine very happy, considering her feelings toward him. Although Marius didn't reciprocate those feelings, he cared deeply for her. **

When they heard the shots outside the Musain, Marius has grabbed Eponine and ducked behind the bar. The fighting outside had been going on for at least a half hour. Then, panic poured inside.

"We have to barricade the door!" the once calm Combeferre yelled and began throwing and smashing glass bottles. Eponine and Marius had remained silent, although shaking like a leaf. The National Guard ran in anyway, and Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Joly ran to the upper part of the Cafe. Grantaire had been passed out drunk up there, but was awaken abruptly. Another 5 minutes, and everything fell silent.

The only thing Eponine and Marius heard were the voices of the National Guard. They faintly saw them laying their once alive friends side by side. The Amis had lost. They were never told that a summer day could kill.

"Let's go men, our job is done." the head officer had said, and they guard left.

Eponine, very weakly, peaked her head around. She saw her young brother Gavroche, dead. Lying there in between Courfeyrac, the man he had worshipped and adored, and Combeferre. She crawled over and sobbed softly. She sat by her brothers body. She grabbed his cold hand and said a silent prayer. She remained their for a few until Marius came out.

"Eponine it's time to go." he spoke.

"Go? Go where? My parents think I'm dead. I've no where to go. I'm alone, just like you. Cosette left with her father." she said harshly

"that is true. But you and I have each other. God only knows where my love is, and if our love is true, then our paths will cross again..." he started. "my grandfather lives cross the city, in the nice part of Paris. It's a bit of a journey, but you and I are a team now. Anywhere you go let me go too." Eponine half smiled at his speech, kisses Gavroches head one last time, and left. When they made it outside, Marius had looked up and saw his dear friend Enjolras dead out the window, grasping his red flag.

Still looking up, Marius whispered "You did great friend. You made me proud, you made the Les Amis proud, and you made Patria proud." Marius led Eponine out of the never forgotten barricade to across Paris, where the ever famous Opera Populaire stands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again girls! Point! Point! Very well." Madame Giry directed the Corps de Ballet. Madame Giry was the head of dance at the Opera Populaire. As she observed the girls, she saw one looking up not moving.

"Christine! What's the matter?" she asked loudly.

"oh uh nothing! Just remembering my steps!" the innocent looking girl responded.

"For heavens sake child! Get your head out of the clouds!" Madame Giry said sternly and watched the girls finish. "very well done girls. Remember, spread the word that we are looking for more girls for the chorus. Spread the word and go home. Meg, Christine come here!"

Christine joined the young and blonde Meg Giry in seeing her mother. Meg was almost Christine's sister. When her father died, the Giry's took Christine in and practically adopted her. The two girls skipped over to the angry Madame.

"Daaé, what is been going on in that head of yours? You've been doing that as of late!"

"Madame.." she started, "lately, I've been being tutored for my singing. You know that. My tutor-er my Angel of Music, has been watching my dancing performances her. I saw him right up there" she pointed into the ducts "so I was watching him and I-"

"Enough! Meg here's 25 francs. Go buy bread for dinner and go home and start making it. I have to meet with the new managers. Christine go with her. Remember no talking to any strangers!" and she turned away. The two girls had gotten changed and set off for the city.

Marius and Eponine had made it to the other side of Paris. Eponine, still very weak from her wound, muttered,

"Monsieur...Marius. I'm so very hungry..." He nodded and walked over to the bread seller and ordered two loaves. As they paid and turned around, Marius clumsily bumped into the girl behind him.

"Oh Mademoiselle I'm so very sorry!" he exclaimed picking up her dance shoes.

"It's no problem Monsieur, really it's my fault I-" the girl looked up and blushed at Marius. "I-I wasn't watching what I was doing.."

Marius had grabbed her hand and helped her to feet and kissed her hand.

"It's not a problem. My name is Marius. Marius Pontmercy."

The girl blushed again which made her entire face red. "I'm Christine Daaé sir."

"Christine. Christine!" Marius sang her name like a whimsical tune.

While the exchange between Christine and Marius was happening, Eponine watched heartbroken. Once again it happened. She lost him to some bourgeois girl. "You're stupid Eponine." her conscious was telling her. "Even if you're starting a new life with him, he'll never love you. Foolish girl!" As Eponine had this conversation in her head, Meg holding bread, studied her.

"How old are you?" she asked finally.

"I'm sorry?" Eponine replied.

"How old are you? I'm sorry but you'd be a perfect ballerina! The Corps de Ballet at the Opera Populaire is looking for dancers. Like I said you'd be perfect if you took a bath and combed your hair!"

"Oh, uhm I'm 18. I've never danced before. I've always wanted to, but I'm clumsy and ungraceful..." she sighed.

"That's no problem...uh what's your name?"

"Eponine.."

"that's no problem Eponine. I can teach you. Clean yourself uptonight, and meet me outside the theatertomorrow morningat around 7:00?"

"o-okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?" she confirmed with an awkward tone.

"Yes! I'm Meg. I'll see you. Come on Christine!"

When Christine heard Meg yelling for her, she jumped and said her goodbye to Marius. As he joined Eponine watching the two girls walk away, she whispered "I'm a ballerina.."

"What?" he asked

"Meg, the blonde one, said dancers are needed so she convinced me to dance. So I'm a ballerina."

"does it pay?"

"Not sure.."

After a brief silence, Eponine and Marius looked at each other and started laughing. They kept laughing until they reached their destination of Marius's grandfathers place.

When they arrived, Eponine headed straight for the bathroom to bathe. Although she would never admit it, she was very excited to be doing this.

"Meg wasn't he handsome?" Christine asked with a giggle.

"He was very handsome. I invited his friend Eponine to come join the chorus! We do need more girls."

"that filthy thing? She better not come looking like that! Besides, I've invited to Marius to come watch our Hannibal rehearsal tomorrow."

Meg's eyes popped out of her head. "Are you mad?! Christine if mother catches him-"

Christine laughed reassuringly. "She won't Meg. He'll be sitting in Box 5. Out of sight.."

**A/N: sorry for so much dialogue! It gets the story going. I know the dates and order of events are off but I know it. I know both stories inside out so if something is off its because it's intentional :) I really hope y'all enjoy it! It's fun writing and reviews are welcome. Tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happen and I'll try my best. Don't worry, Raoul is coming so is Erik!:)**


End file.
